Just Friends
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: MacAnge , fellatio. Lol, probs shouldnt include that.


…**Because platonic relationships are just **_**totally**_** the best ones. –Insert sarcasm here—**

* * *

><p>"Found another one."<br>"You know, if he walks in on us, this'll make me look like a bad boyfriend."  
>"Baby, you turned bad the moment you let me come over."<br>Wishful thinking shrouded the Puerto Rican's mind as his fingers slowly traced over the exposed chest that was covered with a lot of love bites. Somehow, they fascinate him even though he wasn't the luck bastard that put them on the Caucasian blond. He felt MacCoy tingle under his feather-like touch which made the Latino smirk. The two of them were alone in Mo's normal looking suburban house. The said B-Boy was out training the little Korean prodigy he had just recruited, leaving his boyfriend, MacCoy to stay at home. The blond didn't want to be alone for the whole day, but neither did he want to join Mo so he made the stupid decision of inviting Angel who seemingly and conveniently had nothing else to do. They resided comfortably on the living room couch; MacCoy had his head rested upon Angel's lap with his shirt lying discarded on the floor. The Latino took it upon himself to pry into the sex life of Mo and MacCoy, hence the counting of the hickey's that were planted practically _all over_ the blonde's body.

"He seems pretty persistent." Angel stated as he found the fourteenth love bite just on the edge of the Caucasian's hip. MacCoy glanced over to where Angel had his finger before looking up at the Latino.  
>"Yeah, so are you, homie." MacCoy casually pushed away Angel's hand away from his body before sitting upright, taking his shirt off the floor. He swiftly slipped back into before looking over at Angel.<br>"So, why _did_ you invite me over, exactly?" The said man asked, leaning over to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. MacCoy's shoulders slumped as he fell reluctant to answering that question. He knew that the answer was innocent but Angel just _knew_ how to twist and change it up. The blond leaned back into the couch, staring in the opposite direction from where the Latino sat. He heard the other male chuckle before feeling his warm breath brush up against his skin. The blond cautiously turned his head to see that Angel was in close proximity—in _kissing_ range, if one might ask. Confused as to how fast and silently the Latino slid over to his side of the couch, MacCoy sat frozen for some reason. Angel had that _thing_ where whenever he was suddenly near you, you just can't remember how to move.

The finger that once trailed over his chest were now placed against his cheek; the Caucasian saw his reflection in Angel's brown orbs as he witnessed the Latino's face move in close. He swallowed, his gulp being audible to them both as lips brushed against MacCoy's. Surprisingly, the Latino felt soft which made the blond want to kiss them to the point where they were deemed ruined. He refrained obviously; he wanted to stay faithful to Mo. Or at least _try _to. Angel flinched backwards before he stood up, facing the blond. MacCoy's eyes never left the Latino's face as he attempted to try to read what the other was thinking. No dice. Angel gave him a smirk before kneeling down in a suggestive tone. The blond caught his drift before backing up as much as he could as an attempt to avoid the next couple of actions he _knew_ the Latino was going to make.  
>"This isn't such a good idea!" MacCoy muttered loudly as the palms of Angel's hands slid up his thighs. The intimate touch made the blond shiver in anticipation.<br>"He doesn't have to know." Angel suggested forcefully as he began to work on the belt that constricted the blonde's pants together, "Besides, I'm feeling quite _hungry_."

That dirty notion provoked a flustered expression from MacCoy. The said man stilled for no longer than second before managing to compose himself and fire off another statement, "Yea-Well, there's food in the fridge! I'm sure Mo wouldn't mind you eat..." The blond couldn't continue his sentence. The look that Angel gave him was the cause of that; it seemed as though the Latino was kindly threatening him to do what he wants. MacCoy let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding as he fell silent. The said man continued to unbuckle his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Angel raised an eyebrow to the amusing sight of already seeing what he believes to be a bulge.  
>"Didn't know that you'd get so hot and bothered already." The Latino said; his fingers on the rim of MacCoy's underpants. The blond felt a rush of embarrassment and he silently cursed himself, "So I guess this gives me permission to..." His fingers curled inwards before pulling the fabric down, exposing MacCoy's cock to the heated atmosphere.<p>

With no hesitation of the sort, the Latino took the blond into his mouth, causing the said man to choke on air. His slim fingers locked into Angel's hair, tugging it lightly. The Latino didn't bother starting off slow- his head bobbed up and down at a quick pace. MacCoy could feel the man's tongue run along against his rod as it occasionally wrapped and lapped his length. Angel then rose up before licking the blonde's head, swirling the tip of his tongue on it. MacCoy let out a heart moan as his calm breathing soon turned ragged. He seemed desperate for air as this sudden pleasure he was receiving was nothing that he had when he was doing such acts with Mo. The said man was slower than the Latino in a way that gave MacCoy the hint that the B-Boy was actually _savouring_ the taste of his cock. He wasn't used to such fast movements.

Angel dipped back down to the base before using his lips to tighten his mouth around MacCoy's rod whilst he continued to bob his head. He felt the fingers in his hair tightened to the point where the Latino believed that the blond would rip them out from the roots. He smirked as he sucked the taste of pre-cum dribbling into his mouth.  
>"S-Stop, Ange! Fuck... You need to... St-op..." The Latino heard the struggle MacCoy had in his voice as he <em>knew<em> the Caucasian wanted nothing more than for him to carry on. He came to the conclusion that the blond was just giving himself an excuse to give to Mo if ever he got caught or if word ever got out of this current event. He'd probably say, "_I begged him to stop._" and for him to be actually saying those words, it would make his sob-story seem more genuine.

Angel felt the cock pulsate as MacCoy drew near to his climax. The blonde's stomach tensed and arched inwards whilst his toes curled tightly. The moans that escaped MacCoy's dry mouth became more erotic which urged the Latino to move faster than he already was.  
>"Fuck! Shit, Ange!" The blond cursed aggressively as Angel felt sweaty but soft hands on his cheeks. MacCoy tried to pull Angel's head away from his cock as the pleasure was just too much for the Caucasian. The Latino seemed to have a stiff head since he barely budged.<br>"Ange, I'm gonna cu-um!" And he did. The blond arched his back as the grip he had in Angel's hair briefly tightened before loosening. His semen squirted into the Latino's mouth whilst MacCoy's vision blurred. Angel then parted his lips away from the blonde's softening cock before swallowing the sperm. MacCoy watched reluctantly as his face flushed red. Then the Latino licked his lips; he pulled the blonde's underpants back up before re-zipping and re-buttoning his pants.

Angel stood back up to his feet before pressing his lips against MacCoy's forehead, "That was delicious." He whispered. The blond tried to stabilize his breathing before he felt his heart stop at the ring of the front door. Angel chuckled as he moved to open it up whilst MacCoy fiddled with his belt buckle until it returned back to constricting his pants against his waist. The Latino unlocked the door before the guest was finally visible; Mo.  
>"<em>Hola, amigo.<em>" Angel greeted as MacCoy turned around to see his boyfriend.  
>"Angel? What are you doing here?" The B-Boy asked before shooting a glance at MacCoy.<br>"Just came here to visit."  
>"Is that so?"<br>"Yeah."

When he felt the blonde's gaze upon him, the Latino quickly wrapped his arms around Mo's, pulling him close to his body before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He heard MacCoy choke as he felt the B-Boy's body stiffened. The Latino pulled away before patting his cheek. He then glanced over at the blond who gave him a horrified look, "Now you're both even." And with that being said, Angel left the residence. Mo walked into his house, shutting the door behind him. He gave off the vibe of a zombie- dead and confused. He turned his head to look at MacCoy who shrugged his shoulders.  
>"He gave you a blowjob, didn't he, Coy?" Mo stated in a monotone voice. The blond felt his heart freeze as his eyes widened, "He tastes like cum, dude." The B-Boy said, explaining how he got to that quick conclusion.<p>

"Y-yeah! Well, you... Kissed... him!" The blond pointed at his boyfriend as he twisted the recent facts, "S-s-so truce?" MacCoy suggested as his panicked voice wavered.  
>"Fine." The B-Boy finally said in an exasperated voice. He turned to walk up the stairs, not taking another look at the Caucasian before saying, "Bed. Five minutes."<br>MacCoy watched his lover ascend up into the second floor. Once he was out of his sight, the blond shrunk into the couch, placing a hand on his face.

"But I'm so tired..."

* * *

><p><strong>Title Inspiration: Just Friends - Jonas Brothers.<strong>


End file.
